


Kłopoty z zasypianiem

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bezsenność, Depression, Derek nie pozwoli mu tak łatwo zniknąć, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Naprawdę nie radze sobie z tagami, PostNogitsune, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles ucieka z Beacon Hills, powracające koszmary, żegna się z każdym inaczej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: On nie miał wyjścia – musiał żyć z samym sobą. Jednak cała reszta miała wybór, a mimo to uparcie przy nim trwali. Jeden tylko Isaac się wyłamał. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego wcześniej nie dotarło do niego, co powinien dla nich zrobić. Zniknąć... Nie zabić się, bo to byłoby niewdzięczne po tym ile poświęcili, aby utrzymać go przy życiu. Wyjechać gdzieś, gdzie będzie tylko kolejnym, nic nieznaczącym nastolatkiem.*Mój stary one shot, który podczas poprawek dosyć mocno się rozrósł.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnio oglądałam kilka odcinków z 3 sezonu, głównie te z opętanym Stilesem... Później przejrzałam swoje stare prace i oto efekt :)
> 
> fick do pewnego momentu zgodny z kanonem (1-3 sezonu), dalsze wydarzenia, to całkowicie moja wyobraźnia.
> 
> * Wiersz, który jest prologiem - został napisany przeze mnie. Wierszy nie próbowałam pisać już jakiś czas...

 

_Zamknąć oczy_

_Liczyć plamy na powiekach,_

_Strach zmysły zamroczy._

_W sennych marach_

_Można zgubić..._

_Samego siebie._

_W ścianę bić_

_Wołając ciebie._

_Otworzyć oczy_

_Złapać oddech,_

_Serce omal nie wyskoczy._

_Szaleńczy śmiech._

_Nadal żyjesz,_

_Kpi twój cień._

_Maski użyjesz,_

_Kłamstwa nowy odcień..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znaczenie kwiatów nieco różni się w zależności od tego na jakiej stronie się szuka, więc ja korzystałam ze słowniczka na końcu książki Vanessy Diffenbaugh "Sekretny język kwiatów"
> 
> cynie - opłakuję twoja nieobecność
> 
> aster gawędka - pożegnanie
> 
> barwinek - czułe wspomnienia
> 
> paproć - szczerość
> 
> dzielżan - łzy
> 
> goździk różowy - nigdy cię nie zapomnę
> 
> szarłat - nieśmiertelność
> 
> chryzantema - prawda

*******

Znalezienie czegoś, co utrzymałoby go przy zdrowych zmysłach po opętaniu przez Nogitsune, zajęło Stilsowi trochę czasu. Po drodze niejednokrotnie śniły mu się koszmary, po których nawet po obudzeniu nie mógł się uspokoić. Bał się nawet własnego cienia, już nie mówiąc nawet o jakichś szelestach, czy wietrze uderzającym w okna.

Próbował niemal wszystkiego, żeby chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co działo się kilka tygodni wcześniej. Niestety, obrazy mocno wrosły się w jego umysł. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, jak źle z nim było, więc udawał, że mu się polepsza. ~~Gówno prawda.~~ Jednak było coś prawdziwego w powiedzeniu, że ludzie tym łatwiej uwierzą w kłamstwo, im bardziej chcą, by było ono prawdą... Dlatego grał nieustannie: w szkole, domu czy nawet w supermarkecie na zakupach, widocznie zakładając coraz to nowe maski zapomniał, jak być tak po prostu sobą. Udawał zabieganego i zajętego szkołą przed Scottem i Lydią... Ojca zbywał monosylabicznymi odpowiedziami bądź kiepskimi wymówkami.

Tylko czasami, gdy wszystko wracało w kolejnych sennych koszmarach, siadał w wannie, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Jego malutka łazienka była jedynym pomieszczeniem, w którym czuł się względnie bezpiecznie. Na tyle, na ile mógł być ktoś w jego sytuacji. Bardzo rzadko pozwalał sobie na płacz, ale jednak każdego czasami dopadały chwile słabości. Prysznic na szczęście świetnie nadawał się na zagłuszacz. Nie chciał martwić szeryfa, który nadal ledwie radził sobie z tym, że jego syn został opętany.

_Tylko czy ktoś mógł go winić?_

Nadal zdarzało się, że gdy Stiles dotknął któregoś z przyjaciół, ten szybko odskakiwał. Rozumiał ich całkowicie, też by się brzydził kogoś, kto parokrotnie chciał go zabić. Deaton mógł powtarzać do woli, że nie miał szans na samodzielne powstrzymanie Nogitsune. Tylko że Stiles wiedział więcej. Był jeden moment, w którym mógł go powstrzymać. Gdyby tylko nie zabrakło mu odwagi... Raz, na bardzo krótki moment odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem i nawet trzymał katanę w ręce. Wystarczyło tylko skierować ją w odpowiednią stronę. Lis umarłby wraz z nim.

 

 

*******

 

Kolejny dzień w szkole, która już od dawna nie zajmowała ważnego miejsca w jego życiu. Teraz skupiał się raczej na tym, żeby nie rozmyślać za dużo. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby wciąż nie do końca się wybudził. Jak to możliwe, że wszystko było jednocześnie takie samo jak wcześniej i zarazem zupełnie inne?

Nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Dlatego starał się z całych sił, żeby nikt nie odkrył, jak bardzo źle z nim było. Śmiał się z trenera, gadał jak najęty o nowym serialu, spędzał z nimi czas nie tylko na rozwiązywaniu paranormalnych zagadek. Jedynie gdy zostawał całkiem sam, przestawał grać, pozwalał masce _wszystkozemnądobrze_ opaść. W gładkich rysach pozornego szczęścia pojawiały się głębokie szramy, które same z siebie nie chciały zniknąć, a on nadal nie znalazł na nie żadnego lekarstwa.

 

*******

Jak co noc próbował zwalczyć jakoś swój atak paniki. Starał się znaleźć coś, co pozwoli utrzymać mu się na powierzchni. Desperacko łapał się wspomnień o mamie i beztroskim dzieciństwie, bo jedynie wtedy czuł się bezpieczny i w pełni szczęśliwy. Po jej śmierci już nic nie było takie samo. Chociaż nie zawsze było tak źle jak ostatnio... zdarzało się, że jego śmiech był szczery, a zmartwienia schodziły na dalszy plan. Tylko że po Nogitsune nie mógł mieć nawet tego. W zasadzie to nie uważał, żeby zasłużył na to, aby być szczęśliwym. Nie, kiedy miał świadomość tego, co działo się podczas opętania. Lis nie miał na tyle litości, żeby pozwolić mu zapaść się w swoim świecie... zmuszał go do patrzenia na wszystko, co robił.

 

_Może powinien odejść?_

 

Nie potrafił zapomnieć nawet na chwilę, bo każdy z przyjaciół samą swoją obecnością przypominał mu, że świat nie jest tak czarno-biały, jak mu się wydawało. Patrząc w ich oczy widział ten niewypowiedziany żal i cierpienie, które im zadał...

Scott, tata, czy nawet Derek zostali przez niego zranieni. Lis grał z nimi w chowanego... bawił się uczuciami każdego z nich. Stiles był niemal pewien, że pomimo wypędzenia Nogitsune, oni wciąż codziennie widzą go w nim. Oczywiście powtarzali sobie, że to nie jego wina, prawdopodobnie równie często jak on sam, jednak lis i on mieli tą samą twarz. W ich wspomnieniach na zawsze zostanie ślad... zadra, która nie zabliźni się, dopóki wciąż każdego dnia będą zmuszeni patrzeć na kogoś, kto siał spustoszenie i śmierć.

 

On nie miał wyjścia – musiał żyć z samym sobą. Jednak cała reszta miała wybór, a mimo to uparcie przy nim trwali. Jeden tylko Isaac się wyłamał. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego wcześniej nie dotarło do niego, co powinien dla nich zrobić. Zniknąć... Nie zabić się, bo to byłoby niewdzięczne po tym ile poświęcili, aby utrzymać go przy życiu. Wyjechać gdzieś, gdzie będzie tylko kolejnym, nic nieznaczącym nastolatkiem.

 

*******

 

Rozplanowanie wszystkiego zajęło mu tydzień. Kolejne siedem dni udawania przed samym sobą i wszystkimi dookoła, że żyje tak jak przedtem, a nie tylko trwa. Trochę jak papierowa łódka na wodzie... dopóki nie namoknie i zniknie pod powierzchnią.

W sobotnie popołudnie podjechał pod niewielką kwiaciarnię, która znajdowała się tylko kilkaset metrów od bram cmentarza. Pracowała tam miła, ale nieco zbyt ciekawska pani Calleb. Starał się uciąć jej pytania w miarę grzecznie, ale skutecznie. _Ugh..._ co łatwiej powiedzieć, niż rzeczywiście zrobić. Wytrwała i głucha na wszelkie delikatne sugestie kobieta.

– Dwa bukiety? Czyżby dla dwóch różnych kobiet, Stiles?

– Tak... – mruknął, zaciskając ze zniecierpliwienia i irytacji dłonie w pięści. – Jedna dla zmarłej koleżanki, a druga dla mamy. – Mina od razu jej zrzedła. Może nie powinien mówić tego w taki wredny sposób, ale naprawdę nie miał już siły, żeby przejmować się czymś takim.

– Och... jakie kwiaty w takim razie?

– Dla mamy: może cynie i aster gawędka, jeśli się da to barwinek, i paproć jako podkład. – Ta część była prostsza... to tylko pożegnanie. – Dla All... dzielżan, goździki, tylko różowe, i jeden szkarłat pośrodku.

– Nie sądziłam, że chłopak w twoim wieku będzie miał pojęcie o znaczeniu kwiatów...

– Interesowałem się trochę folklorem, a gdzieś między tym wszystkim było też coś o kwiatach i jakoś utkwiło mi w pamięci.

 

*******

Spędził na cmentarzu niemal trzy godziny, co dla kogoś, kto obserwowałby go z boku, mogło być nieco dziwne czy nawet przerażające. Szczerze gówno go to obchodziło. Potrzebował tego, bo nadal nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze tu wróci.

Wiedział, że obie by go zrozumiały... chęć chronienia najbliższych była dla nich równie ważna, co dla niego. Jego zniknięcie miało zapewnić reszcie stada odrobinę spokoju i jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, to pozwoli im szybciej zapomnieć o tym, co zabrał im Nogitsune. Kierował się już do bramy, kiedy jego wzrok napotkał na jeszcze jeden nagrobek ze znajomym nazwiskiem:

_Reyes -_ _Jak mógł o niej zapomnieć?_

Wrócił do kwiaciarni i poprosił o dwa niewielkie chryzantemy, pierwszy herbaciany, a drugi tak bardzo czerwony, jak tylko się da.

Veron Boyd. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział za wiele o tym chłopaku. Nie rozmawiali za wiele i teraz tego żałował.

Ericka... Po przemianie stała się zupełnie inną osobą. Choroba spychała ją na margines, a później życie i siła aż z niej promieniowały. Śmiech dźwięczał na szkolnym korytarzu... szkoda, że nie zdążyła zawojować świata. Był pewien, że mogła tego dokonać. Kto wie, może kiedyś stałaby się alfą? Zdecydowanie miała do tego predyspozycje.

 

*******

Wieczorem siedział z ojcem przy pizzy i starali się zamienić kilka słów w czasie meczowej przerwy. Szeryf był nieco zdziwiony, kiedy poprosił go, aby został w domu. Jednak nie dociekał powodu, przypisując to prawdopodobnie jako kolejny skutek uboczny po Nogitsune. Może powinien jakoś uprzedzić Johna o swoich planach, ale istniało ryzyko, że zawiadomi Scott albo, co gorsza, Dereka. Stiles wiedział, że żaden z nich nie pozwoliłby mu wyjechać.

Najgorsze było to, że on sam też tego nie chciał. Jednak starał się zagłuszać ten egoistyczny głosik w głowie, który szeptał mu argumenty przemawiające za pozostaniem w Beacon Hills. Mimo że oddalił się od McCalla, to wiedział, że ten i tak ryzykowałby dla niego własnym życiem. Co gorsze, razem ze Scottem rzuciłoby się mu na ratunek całe stado. _Kto wie, do czego tym razem mogłoby to doprowadzić?_

Dlatego nie zamierzał informować o tym, gdzie się wybiera. Właściwie sam jeszcze tego nie wiedział... Żałował, że nie może pozwolić sobie na zatrzymanie Jeepa. Dojedzie nim tylko do sąsiedniego, większego miasta, a stamtąd pociągiem aż do Sacramento. Gdzie dalej – zdecyduje na miejscu. Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś mógłby zrobić dla niego tą niewielką przysługę i zabrać jego ukochane auto z brudnego parkingu przy dworcu? Nie chciał, żeby jedyna pamiątka po mamie przepadła. Taki samochód nie powinien się marnować!

– Stiles? – Głos ojca przywołał go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Zerknął w stronę wyłączonego telewizora i spiął się nieco przez utratę poczucia czasu. Nie miał pojęcia, ile minęło: kilka minut, godzina?

– Uh... co? Sorki, tato, zawiesiłem się na chwilę.

– Pytałem, czy dzieje się coś, o czym może chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? – Nastolatek zmusił się do wykrzywienia swoich ust w uśmiechu. Sądząc po zaniepokojonym spojrzeniu ojca, nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.

– Nie, tato. Nic nowego się nie wydarzyło... ale to wciąż dużo – kłamał i jednocześnie był ze staruszkiem tak szczery, jak nigdy wcześniej.

– Tak, ale jesteś jakiś inny ostatnio. – Popatrzył na niego, jak na jednego z podejrzanych na przesłuchaniu. – Ciągle zamyślony i taki odległy... jakbyś był tutaj tylko częściowo. – Stiles zawsze powtarzał, że jego ojciec jest świetnym gliną, ale tym razem jakoś się z tego nie cieszył. Sprawiał, że wszystko stawało się cięższe.

– Zastanawiam się, czy dało się jakoś uniknąć tego wszystkiego.

– Och... synu – sapnął starszy Stilinski zmęczonym głosem. – Czasami trzeba czasu, żeby się z czymś pogodzić.

– Allison...

– Była dla ciebie kimś bliskim, to uczucie, że mogłeś zrobić coś więcej, albo inaczej... ono nigdy nie zniknie. – Stiles wiedział, że John mówił o tym, co sam czuł po śmierci Claudii. Odrobinę go to przytłaczało, bo skoro utrata przyjaciółki była dla niego taka ciężka i niosła za sobą góry poczucia winy i dziwną pustkę, to co działoby się z nim, gdyby zginał wtedy ktoś, kogo kochał?

_Nie zastanawiał się bezzasadnie, bo był ktoś taki._

 

*******

Wskazówki zegara wskazywały, że właśnie minęła druga nad ranem. Zostało mu już nieco ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny w tym miasteczku. Zastanawiał się, co powinien jeszcze zrobić? Nie chciał, żeby przyjaciele mieli do niego żal... chociaż będzie za daleko, żeby miało to na niego jakiś bezpośredni wpływ. Jednak wolałby nie zostawiać po sobie samych negatywnych uczuć.

Nie zamierzał pisać żadnych listów ani nagrywać wiadomości. Nie wiedziałby, co miałby im powiedzieć. Zapewne zacząłby pleść trzy po trzy... Najlepiej byłoby, jakby miał wśród nich jedną taką osobę, która zrozumiałaby go choć trochę i spróbowała przekazać reszcie odpowiedzi, których zapewne będą szukać.

_Może Malia?_ Ona też zmagała się z poczuciem winy. Pomimo tego, co stało się pomiędzy nimi w Eichien House, ich relacje pozostały przyjacielskie. Głównie dlatego, że on kochał kogoś innego, a ona zasługiwała na więcej niż on kiedykolwiek mógłby jej zaoferować.

*******

Udało mu się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem, a wstał równo ze szeryfem i jak każdej niedzieli zjedli razem śniadanie. Później każdy z nich starał się znaleźć jakieś słowa, dzięki którym mogliby udawać, że faktycznie pamiętają o tym, że są rodziną. Stiles kochał ojca i nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że staruszek dbał o niego, tylko te cholerne rozmowy jakoś nie wychodziły im najlepiej.

Wszystko co robił wydawało się niewystarczające. Tak naprawdę od śmierci Claudii szeryf zamknął się w swoim świecie. Stiles go rozumiał, naprawdę... stracił najważniejszą osobę, kogoś dzięki komu był szczęśliwy i czuł się kompletny. Tylko że czasami miał do niego żal. Gdy było mu wyjątkowo źle, bo ojciec znowu jako jedyny rodzic nie pojawił się na spotkaniu z nauczycielami ani nie był na szkolnym przedstawieniu. Złościł się i miał ochotę wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, jaki jest okropny, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił, bo wystarczało jedno spojrzenie na szarą, zmęczoną twarz jego ojca, żeby cała wściekłość wyparowała z niego niczym powietrze z przebitego koła.

Tylko dwie osoby miały zdolność, by rozbroić go w tak prosty sposób – sprawić, że jego uczucia wydawały mu się śmieszne i nieważnie w porównaniu do tego, co oni przeżyli. Czasami nie udawało mu się w porę zacisnąć ust i kilka gorzkich zdań wymykało się mimowolnie. Potem oczywiście i tak mu się za to obrywało...

Ile to razy słyszał: _"Zamknij się, Stiles!"_ albo _"Jeszcze jedno słowo, a..."_

Co powodowało, że gdzieś wewnątrz niego rosła sterta odkładanych na później emocji. Piętrzyły się w nim niczym radioaktywne odpady... niby na zewnątrz wszystko w porządku, ale w środku wszystko kipiało, burzyło się i bulgotało. Wystarczył jeden nieuważny ruch, żeby cała ta sterta runęła, a wybuch zostawił tylko pustkę dookoła niego... Myślał, że może to właśnie przez to Nogitsune upatrzył sobie jego. Te pokłady nigdy niewypowiedzianych słów i szczelnie zamknięte w nim uczucia, to jak uczta dla wygłodniałego demona.

 

*******

Spędzili niemal trzy godziny tylko we dwóch, co prawdopodobnie było rekordem ostatnich dziesięciu lat. To było odrobinę niezręcznej, ale jednocześnie miłe.

Mógł udawać, że jutro lub za tydzień to powtórzą.

Nawet zapytał ojca o to co, chce na jutrzejszy obiad. Być może Stiles zapełnił już niemal całą zamrażarkę gotowymi daniami, a i lodówka też nie świeciła pustkami. Jednak jutro może zostawić na stole coś innego... może któreś z ulubionych dań szeryfa.

– Jak to co? Podwójny stek i frytki – odpowiedział żartem szeryf. Nastolatek skrzywił się nieznacznie, bo to zdecydowanie zakazane danie... lekarz staruszka prawdopodobnie sam zszedłby na zawał, gdyby zobaczył go jedzącego takie rzeczy. Jeden raz chyba nie wyrządzi aż takiej szkody? To w końcu synonim jego _"żegnaj"_.

Nie był wcale zdziwiony, kiedy po południu zadzwonił telefon szeryfa, który zerkał na niego niepewnie podczas rozmowy i od czasu do czasu kiwał głową, chyba zapominając, że osoba po drugiej stronie nie może go zobaczyć.

– St... – nawet nie zdążył dobrze rozpocząć pytania, zanim mu przerwano.

– Idź, idź – Stiles machnął ręką lekceważąco – nie mam dziesięciu lat. – Nie wypominał ojcu, że wtedy nie miał oporów przed zostawianiem go na całe dnie.

– Na pewno?

– Yeah. Spokojnie, i tak planowałem maraton Gwiezdnych wojen... może to lepiej, że cię nie będzie?

– Będziesz sam?

– Tak?

– Może Scott mógłby...

– Tato! Nie trzeba mnie pilnować – zabrzmiało to może zbyt ostro. – Przepraszam.

– Nie chodzi mi o to, że trzeba cię pilnować... tylko ty jakby nie wychodzisz za wiele? Kiedyś modliłem się, żebyś choć jeden wieczór mógł usiedzieć spokojnie na dupie. Teraz zaczynam się niepokoić.

– To nic takiego. Zwykłe zmęczenie, może kilka gorszych dni. – Obaj wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo, ale łatwiej było im zakończyć temat w tym miejscu.

_Żaden z nich nie miał jakoś chęci do rozkopywania świeżego grobu..._

****

*******

 

Wyszedł z domu kilka minut po szeryfie i skierował się do pobliskiego sklepu po ten nieszczęsny stek. Zdołał nawet wymusić uśmiech do nowej ekspedientki, która wyraźnie nie radziła sobie z kasą i zerkała na niego przepraszająco.

– Mam czas – starał się ją uspokoić, ale to chyba wywołało całkiem przeciwny efekt. Dziewczyna zrobiła się jeszcze bardzie niespokojna, a na jej okrągłych policzkach widać było wyraźne rumieńce. Dopiero gdy wdawała mu resztę, zorientował się, że za nim w kolejce stały jeszcze dwie osoby: emerytowany nauczyciel z podstawówki i cholerny Derek Hale. Przynajmniej wiedział już, dlaczego kasjerka aż tak się denerwowała. Hale roztaczał wokół siebie taką lekko niebezpieczną, niepokojącą aurę, która dla wielu osób mogła być też pociągająca... na nieszczęście dla niego też.

Wymknął się szybko ze sklepu, licząc na to, że wilkołak zostawi go w spokoju. Był przekonany, że Hale nie będzie dążył na siłę do jakiejś rozmowy. Nie byli przecież przyjaciółmi. Derek ledwie tolerował go w swoim otoczeniu. Gdy zmuszeni byli dłużej współpracować, mógł obserwować, jak ten traci swoją maskę obojętności i opanowania na rzecz miny _"zarazgozmaorduję"._

Był już niemal na skraju parkingu, jeszcze jakieś dwieście metrów i byłby w domu, kiedy drzwi od sklepu ponownie trzasnęły. Liczył na to, że to tylko nieszkodliwy pan Augustus. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić do swojego wszechobecnego pecha.

– Stiles – usłyszał swoje imię wysyczane zirytowanym, niskim głosem. Sekundę później ktoś szarpnął za jego ramię, powodując, że całe jego ciało zakołysało się niebezpiecznie i gdyby nie został przytrzymany, to z pewnością klapnąłby na twardy beton.

– Dzięki – sapnął, prostując się. Zerknął do góry i tak jak się spodziewał, zobaczył znajomego wilkołaka. – Chociaż, gdybyś mnie nie napadał, nie potrzebowałbym pomocnego ramienia... więc podziękowania zdecydowanie ci się nie należą.

– Gdybyś przede mną nie usiekał, to nie musiałbym cię gonić. – Derek odbił zarzuty. – Dokąd ci się tak śpieszyło, Stiles, że nie miałeś wystarczająco czasu, żeby chociaż skinąć mi głową?

– Do domu? – Nie bardzo rozumiał, do czego zmierzał starszy, bo przecież to niemożliwe, by jakimś sposobem odkrył jego plany. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, wilkołaki nie potrafiły czytać w myślach...

– Świetnie. Rozumiem, że mogę się czuć zaproszony na herbatę? – Tym razem to Stilinski już kompletnie zaniemówił.

 

_Co, do kurwy nędzy?_

 

– C-co? – wykrztusił z trudem, wpatrując się w Dereka, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

– Po prostu idź – wymamrotał nieco nerwowo Hale. Może ktoś inny by tego nie zauważył, ale Stiles spędził z Derekiem wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby radzić sobie z odczytywaniem jego mimiki.

– Okay... – Nie zamierzał się przecież kłócić z nim na sklepowym parkingu. Może coś nowego atakuje watahę i Hale próbował go tylko spławić? Zdjąć z linii ognia... czy coś takiego? Nie bardzo wiedział, co działo się podczas ostatniego tygodnia, bo był nieco zajęty przygotowaniami do wyjazdu.

 

*******

 

Te kilkaset metrów dłużyło się mu jak nigdy. Stiles zerkał na Dereka kilka razy, żeby tylko się upewnić, że wciąż był obok niego. To było takie dziwne... iść z nim ramię w ramię i mieć świadomość, że to zarówno pierwszy jak i ostatni raz.

_Może jednak wszechświat nie nienawidził go aż tak bardzo?_

To wyglądało trochę tak, jakby ktoś lub coś sprawiało, że na pożegnanie od tego miejsca miał dostać kilka miłych wspomnień. Taka rekompensata za cały ten zamęt i ból, który ostatnio czuł? Jeśli tak, to nie miał zamiaru protestować.

 

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł pierwszy, świecąc po drodze światło. Skopał z nóg buty i w skarpetkach poszedł do kuchni, żeby odstawić zakupy do lodówki. Gdy się wyprostował i zerknął za siebie, niemal dostał zawału, bo Hale opierał się o kuchenny blat tuż obok niego i rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, marszcząc lekko nos. Stiles wiedział, że stara się coś wywęszyć.

– No dobra, koniec tego, Derek – syknął, stawiając na stole dwa wyjątkowo pstrokate kubki. Zobaczyć takie tęczowe cudo w rękach czarno-szarego Hale'a, to już będzie coś. – O co tak naprawdę chodzi?

– Ale... co?

– Widzę, że węszysz. Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? Jakiś nowy najazd na Beacon Hills? Ktoś znowu zmartwychwstał?

– Nic się nie dzieje, chociaż w tym miejscu to akurat kwestia czasu. – Niby brzmiał szczerze, ale przecież coś musiało być nie tak. – Scott... się niepokoi.

– Uhm, a więc o to chodzi. – westchnął, zalewając jednocześnie herbatę wrzątkiem. Modlił się, żeby nie wylać tego przypadkiem na siebie albo, co gorsza, na Dereka. – Przysłał cię?

– Nie do końca. – Wilkołak wygląda nagle na nieco zmieszanego. – Po prostu słyszałem, jak rozmawiał o tobie z Lydią. – Zamilkł na dłuższa chwilę. – Dzisiaj wpadłem jeszcze na szeryfa...

– No i? – Stiles liczył na to, że nikt go nie przejrzał.

– To, co się z tobą dzieje... brzmi dziwnie znajomo. – Nastolatek patrzył na niego nieco zmieszany. – Kiedy ostatnio gdzieś wyszedłeś?

– A ty? – syknął. Kto jak kto, ale Derek nie miał prawa czepiać się akurat o to.

– Właśnie o to chodzi, Stiles. Zmieniasz się we mnie - to odseparowanie się i biczowanie się poczuciem winy jeszcze nikomu nie wyszło na dobre.

Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w stół i starał się jakoś ogarnąć falę emocji, która zalała jego ciało. _Jakim prawem on...?_

– Wyjdź.

– Stiles... – Hale westchnął ciężko.

– Nie. Nie i NIE! Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty? – sapnął oskarżycielsko. – Powinieneś być w stanie zrozumieć, że...

– I rozumiem!

– To przestań mówić mi, co powinienem... znajdę swój sposób na to, żeby żyć. Może ty też powinieneś? – nie zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz dawna. – Bo wybacz, ale to co teraz masz... to tylko ruiny domu i cmentarz. – Wilkołak przez chwilę warczał na niego gardłowo, a chwilę później odwrócił się i wyszedł, nie kłopocząc się nawet zamykaniem za sobą drzwi.

 

_Kurwa... i po dobrych wspomnieniach._


	3. Chapter 3

*******

_To nie tak miało wyglądać..._

Stiles był na siebie wściekły przez, to co powiedział Derekowi. Wszystko tak ładnie sobie zaplanował, a tu na ostatniej prostej wszystko schrzanił. Chciał pożegnać Beacon Hills jak i większość jego mieszkańców w przyjaźni. Mógł się tylko domyślać, że aktualnie Hale nie czuję do niego nawet cienia sympatii. Nie żeby mu się specjalnie dziwił.

Zastanawiał się czy powinien jechać za Derekiem. Chciał przeprosić, ale nie miał pewności, że nie skończy jako krwawa miazga gdzieś pośrodku niczego. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie kochał teraz życie... Jednak nie był też zbyt wielkim fanem bólu, siniaków, ran i krwi.

Minęła niemal godzina odkąd wilkołak wybiegł z jego domu, a on wciąż miotał się niezdecydowany. Ojciec zadzwonił żeby poinformować go, że wróci dopiero rano, więc nie musiałby się martwić o to, ze zostanie złapany na nocnych wycieczkach. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że nie ma nawet jeszcze dziewiątej wieczorem. Wymówki umykały mu z rąk i pozostały jedynie obawy i stare znajome lęki. Jak za każdym razem, kiedy próbował rozmawiać z Derekiem. Już dawno zrozumiał, że pod pewnymi względami mężczyzna był trochę jak dzikie, wystraszone zwierze. Jeśli podejdzie się zbyt blisko trzeba liczyć się z ryzykiem.

 

Jeszcze raz przywołał w pamięci przebieg ich rozmowy i to jak Hale spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, i wściekłością. Wiedział, że to wspomnienie będzie do niego wracać gdziekolwiek wyjedzie. Dlatego z westchnieniem zwlekł się z kuchennego krzesła i zgarnął kluczyki od Jeepa. Pytanie tylko gdzie miał zacząć szukać?

Skrzywił się na oczywistą podpowiedź swojej podświadomości. Powinien był ugryźć się w język, ale jakby to samo mu się wymsknęło.

Najpierw podjechał pod cmentarz. Wzdrygnął się na posępny widok, kamiennych nagrobków pogrążonych w półmroku i rzucających długie cienie w świetle latarni ulicznych. Krajobraz jak z horroru klasy B. Nieprzyjemne ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach i nerwowo rozejrzał się na boki. Nie sądził żeby coś naprawdę tam było... to raczej jego durna wyobraźnia. Wyskoczył z samochodu i ruszył w stronę bramy. Przemierzał alejki szybkimi, ale równymi krokami. Ręce nieco mu drżały i sam nie był pewien, czy to z powodu chłodu, czy niepokoju.

Odwiedził rodowy grób Hale'ów oraz te należące do bet Dereka. Nigdzie go nie spotkał. Nie znaczyło to, że nie było go wcześniej albo może czaił się gdzieś w pobliżu, czekając, aż on stamtąd pójdzie?

Przeklął pod nosem kilka razy i ruszył z powrotem do Jeepa. Zatrzasnął drzwi ze zdecydowanie większą siłą niż to było konieczne. Nie miał ochoty na uganianie się za wściekłym wilkołakiem po całym miasteczku. Tylko że tym razem złość Hale'a faktycznie była jego winą.

Czas na kolejne miejsce, którego nie chciał już nigdy odwiedzać, ale coś mu mówiło, że to właśnie tam może być Derek. Szczególnie po tym, co dzisiaj palnął w złości. Dlaczego nie zastosował swojej standardowej procedury i nie policzył do dziesięciu? Fakt – był zmęczony ciągłym uważaniem na słowa i udawaniem, że wszystko w jego życiu jest już poukładane... Tylko że nie chciał wyładowywać własnej frustracji, raniąc kogoś innego.

 

Droga zajęła mu o wiele mniej czasu, niżby tego chciał. Miejsce było dokładnie tak straszne, jak je zapamiętał. Ruiny domu Hale'ów. Szczerze? To miejsce przerażało go o wiele bardziej niż cmentarz. Tam złożono już pozbawione życia ciała, a tutaj faktycznie umierali w męczarniach. On, jako człowiek, i tak nie czuł zapewne nawet połowy tego, co może wychwycić wilkołaczy nos Dereka. Zastanawiał się, czy był on w stanie nawet po upływie tylu lat wyczuć odblask emocji swoich bliskich?

Naprawdę nie chciał tam wchodzić, ale wiedział też, że jeśli chce pogadać z Hale'm przed wyjazdem, to niestety musiał. Wilkołak nawet jeżeli tam był, na pewno nie zamierzał wychodzić mu naprzeciw. Nie po tym, co Stiles mu wykrzyczał prosto w twarz.

Włączył latarkę w telefonie i z lekkim zawahaniem ruszył po schodach. Nadpalone deski skrzypiały nieprzyjemnie przy każdym kroku. Modlił się w myślach, żeby nie roztrzaskały się pod jego wątłym ciałem, bo ostanie czego chciał to połamanie nóg i utknięcie w tym miejscu na nie wiadomo jak długo. Odetchnął, kiedy dotarł do drzwi. Wszedł do środka, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić i uciec w podskokach z powrotem do swojego przytulnego domu. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, ale w zasadzie oprócz konturów nie widział za wiele. Ruszył w stronę czegoś, co kiedyś musiało być salonem. To tutaj Derek robił ten nieszczęsny tatuaż Scottowi.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? –  usłyszał gdzieś za sobą, wrzasnął krótko, a serce podeszło mu do gardła. Derek był gdzieś na lewo i natychmiast skierował telefon w tamtym kierunku. Wilkołak siedział w tym samym starym fotelu, co McCall podczas tego zabiegu. – Jeszcze coś chcesz powiedzieć? Jak widzisz, całkiem zrozumiałem przekaz i trzymam się tego, co mi zostało...

– Okay, okay! – krzyknął, unosząc ręce do góry.  - Przepraszam, ja... nie powinienem. - zamilkł speszony pod wpływem gniewnego spojrzenia Dereka. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści też raczej nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. – To nie było właściwą rzeczą do powiedzenia. Przepraszam.

– To jest właśnie to, co o mnie myślisz. – Hale zaśmiał się, ale to wcale nie był radosny dźwięk. - Nawet teraz. Czuję twój strach... Myślisz, że coś ci zrobię? 

– Niedokładnie, ja...

– Daruj, ale chyba jednak nie chce wiedzieć. – Stiles wiedział, że rozmowa z nim będzie ciężka. – Mógłbyś zostawić mnie na moim cmentarzu?

– W zasadzie... – mruknął w zamyśleniu – to nie.

– Co? – Jednak udało mu się czymś go zaskoczyć

– To o tym cmentarzu i ruinach... Jak widzisz, jednak nauczyłem się czegoś od Nogitsune. To twoje słabe miejsce, a ja poczułem się jak zaszczute zwierze, więc się broniłem?

– Nie chciałem atakować – warknął Derek. – Tylko pomóc.

– Wiem. Dlatego szukam cię od jakiejś godziny... Przepraszam, okay?

– Nie wiem... w pewien sposób miałeś rację. Ja mam tylko te ruiny i grób.- Rezygnacja i gorycz aż promienieją z każdego słowa. Stiles nie potrafił zostawić go w ten sposób, wiedząc że to prawdopodobnie będzie jego ostatnie wspomnienie Dereka. Może spróbować coś zmienić... pomóc mu? Powiedzieć pewne oczywiste dla niego rzeczy nie bojąc się o to, jak to wpłynie na innych w ich grupie. Jutro już go tu nie będzie.

– Nie.

– Stiles... wiem, że może nie chciałeś...

– Jesteś trochę idiotą. – Prosił się o śmierć, nazywając go w ten sposób. – Masz o wiele więcej: watahę i co z tego, że nie jesteś alfą? Może tak miało być? Scott już teraz traktuje cię jak rodzinę. Poza tym Cora i Peter wciąż gdzieś są, prawda? Masz o wiele więcej osób, którym na tobie zależy niż myślisz...

– A ty?

– Co ja?

– Jesteś jedną z tych osób? – Wilkołak uważnie skanował go wzrokiem.

– A jak myślisz? Szukałbym cię na cmentarzu po ciemku, żeby cię tylko przeprosić, gdyby tak nie było? – prychnął.

– Cholera. – To jedno słówko pewnie miało wyrażać jakąś emocję, ale Stiles jeszcze nie odkrył jaką.

*******

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem skończył pijąc herbatę w mieszkaniu Dereka o jedenastej w nocy. Po tym, jak udało mu się w końcu przeprosić i nawet trochę poprawić wilkołakowi humor, zamierzał wsiąść do swojego samochodu i jechać do domu. Problem w tym, że tak naprawdę nie chciał być sam, bo tylko zadręczałby się w kółko tym, co już się zdarzyło i tym, co dopiero czekało go w przyszłości. Rozważałby po raz milionowy swój wyjazd.

Zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie przez jego niestabilność emocjonalną Derek wyskoczył z tym zaproszeniem. Możliwe, że wilkołak też odczuwał skutki zbyt długiego odseparowania się od reszty watahy i był na tyle zdesperowany, by potrzebować kogoś w pobliżu. Obie opcje były prawdopodobne, a Stiles miał jeszcze na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, że nawet nie próbował pytać.

– To co do tej herbaty? – zapytał, kiedy jego nieposłuszny żołądek zaczął się skręcać z głodu. – Bo nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale tak jakby nie zjadłem kolacji... a głodny Stiles to marudny Stiles i nie wiem czy jesteś wystarczająco odporny na zrzędzących nastolatków.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co jest w lodówce... ale mogę coś zamówić w tym barze niedaleko stacji benzynowej. – Stilinski spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – Uwierz, że tylko stamtąd jedzenie dowożą szybciej niż w godzinę.

– Chyba już wiem, w jaki sposób przeżyłem. – Skrzywił się na widok kosza wypełnionego opakowaniami po mrożonkach i toreb z logo kilku znanych mu restauracji fast food z okolicy.

 

*******

 

Gdyby ktoś jeszcze wczoraj powiedział mu, że będzie jadł cholerne krewetki i jakieś śmiesznie małe chińskie krokiety w towarzystwie Dereka, to kazałby się tej osobie udać na leczenie. Najlepiej w trybie natychmiastowym.

Życie jak widać lubiło szykować różne niespodzianki. Tym razem dla odmiany dosyć miłe zaskoczenie. Jedno z takich, które sprawiają, że uśmiech jakoś sam pcha ci się na usta. Po raz pierwszy widział coś tak komicznego jak wieki, zły wilk zajadający się małymi skorupiakami.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu to takie zabawne – mruknął Hale lekko zblazowanym tonem. Jakby zastanawiał się, co jest nie tak z tym chłopakiem. Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć, że jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdzie odpowiedź, może się się nią z nim podzielić.

– Spodziewałem się jakiegoś grubszego zwierza na twoim talerzu...

– Stiles – prychnął ostrzegawczo Derek, ale gdzieś tam czaiło się rozbawienie, bo kącik ust drgnął kilka razy.

– No może jakiegoś Bambi, Bucksa, albo Pumby – palnął pierwsze, co mu przyszło na myśl. Dla niego to tylko niewinne przekomarzanie.

– Zawiedziony, że nie rozrywam jedzenia zębami, tylko używam sztućców? – Stilinski przyjrzał się uważniej starszemu, żeby upewnić się, czy to na pewno wciąż żarty i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Hale znowu używa tej swojej maski. Atmosfera zgęstniała w kilka sekund i zrobiło się bardzo niezręcznie.

– Derek... to tylko – westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie powinien tu tyle siedzieć. Przeprosił i pogadali chwilę. To pozwoliłoby mu ruszyć dalej z mniejszymi wyrzutami sumienia. Niestety jak zawsze chciał za dużo, a powinien już wiedzieć, że to nigdy nie kończy się tak, jakby sobie tego życzył. – Chyba czas na mnie. – Wilkołak prychnął. – Yup, zdecydowanie. To narazie.

Skinął jeszcze głową i nawet zrobił dwa kroki w stronę drzwi, zanim nie został pociągnięty z powrotem do tyłu. I to o wiele za mocno, bo wpadł z impetem na drugie ciepłe ciało i przez to jakimś cudem obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Chyba wbił wilkołakowi łokieć w żołądek, a czołem przywalił w jego brodę. Ból na chwilę go zamroczył, bo Hale miał cholernie twardą czaszkę. Już czuł, że dorobił się pięknego guza.

– Kurwa – sapnął, starając się sturlać z Dereka na podłogę i niechcący uderzył go jeszcze kolanem w brzuch. – Przepraszam! – pisnął, modląc się o natychmiastową teleportację.

– Przeżyję – syknął starszy.

– Ale ja chyba nie... widzę podwójnie. – Wcale nie żartował.

– Więc... chyba lepiej, żebyś tu został? – Niepewny Derek Hale było dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym.

– Nie bardzo mogę – mruknął, uświadamiając sobie, że to nieco niszczy jego plany dyskretnej ucieczki.

– Chyba nie masz wyboru, Bambi. – Czy on naprawdę to powiedział? – Czasami bywam przewrażliwiony...

– Nie powinienem przekraczać pewnych granic, nie jesteśmy...

– Przyjaciółmi? – Hale uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Raczej nie, ale...

– Ale?

– Ty uciekasz od ludzi, a ja właśnie staram się przestać to robić.

 

*******

Powinien podnieść się z tej cholernej podłogi i uciec, gdy zauważył szarozielone oczy zdecydowanie za blisko własnych. Niestety nigdy nie był dobry w robieniu tego, co trzeba. Nawet specjalnie nie musiał się wysilać, żeby znaleźć się w tarapatach... one same go znajdywały.

Derek przez kilka długich sekund zawisł nad nim i wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Może pięć centymetrów dzieliło ich usta i Stiles bał się, że to okaże się tylko żartem. Może impulsem wywołanym ich fizyczną bliskością? Nie chciał, żeby Hale się wahał ani zatrzymywał. To najpewniej znaczyło, że coś z nim nie tak. Jednak jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Od dawna wiedział, że nie był przykładem zdrowia psychicznego.

Nie szamotał się ani nie uciekał wzrokiem, tylko z dziwnym spokojem odwzajemniał spojrzenie wilkołaka. W pewien sposób już samo to było niezwykłe. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył tego rodzaju intymności. Jakby Hale mógł w ten sposób dostać się do jego głowy i odczytać wszystkie myśli. Co było na równi przyjemne, co przerażające. Swoją postawą musiał dać jakąś odpowiedź na niewypowiedziane pytanie, które przeoczył.

Derek w końcu zniwelował tą niewielką odległość między nimi i delikatnie musnął jego usta własnymi. Stiles sapnął zaskoczony, bo nie tego się spodziewał po gniewnym wilku, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. To było dobre... subtelne, czułe i sprawiało, że z każdą sekundą robiło mu się coraz cieplej. Jego ręce wydawały się dziwnie ciężkie i powolne, kiedy w końcu oderwał je od ramion Hale, by przesunąć je na kark i dalej na głowę, gdzie zacisnął je na miękkich włosach.

 

To Stiles był tym, który musiał odsunąć się pierwszy, żeby złapać oddech. Jednak gdy Hale chciał wstać, tylko mocniej zacisnął dłonie na jego koszulce. Nie wiedział, co starszy dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu, ale musiało mu się to spodobać, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nastolatek wiedział, że musi ten obrazek zapamiętać na zawsze – szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany Derek Hale.

– To jak? Może jednak zostaniesz dłużej? – zapytał Derek pozornie lekkim tonem, ale jego napięte ramiona i to, że uciekał wzrokiem, zdradzały Stilinskiemu jak było naprawdę.

– Zostanę. – szepnął nastolatek, obawiając się, że głośniejszy dźwięk zniszczy tę kruchą chwilę. – Do rana... potem muszę...

– Shyyy. – Derek nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Pocałował go kolejny raz. Mocno i nieco chaotycznie. Stiles rozchylił usta z jękiem, gdy poczuł lekkie ugryzienie na dolnej wardze. Miał wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Czuł się, jakby upijał się samą bliskością Hale'a. Każdy pocałunek czy nawet najdelikatniejszy nacisk gorących dłoni mężczyzny sprawiały, że pragnął tego tylko więcej i więcej.

Gdzieś w podświadomości majaczyło mu, że chce ukraść dla siebie jak najwięcej, żeby móc do tego wracać we wspomnieniach. Nie wiedział, co będzie jutro, ale może to nie było aż takie istotne tutaj, w cichym mieszkaniu Dereka, z cichym szumem samochodów za oknem. Nie, kiedy Derek patrzył na niego, jakby był kimś cennym. Stwierdził, że jeśli jeszcze raz pozwoli sobie nie zastanawiać nad konsekwencjami i da się ponieść, świat przez to się nie rozpadnie. Nie łudził się, że będzie tak jak w kinie. Żadnych gwiazd i bajkowego "żyli długo i szczeliwie".

Otworzył oczy, gdy wilkołak nagle przestał go dotykać. I cholera, nawet nie zorientował się, w którym momencie je zamknął. Derek był cholernie dobry w doprowadzeniu go do szaleństwa. Jakby miał mapę wszystkich punktów na jego ciele, których naciśnięcie sprawiało, że nie był w stanie wyartykułować żadnego spójnego, logicznego zdania. A naprawdę nie chciał tego robić w ten sposób, na podłodze w salonie. Dlatego w pewien sposób był wdzięczny wilkołakowi za kilka sekund przerwy na zebranie myśli.

– Masz coś takiego jak sypialnia, prawda? – sapnął ciężko. – I łóżko... – Spróbował przesunąć się odrobinę, bo zimna podłoga stykała się z jego rozgrzaną skórą i to było bardzo nieprzyjemne.

– Stiles – mruknął wyraźnie rozbawiony Hale. To najwyraźniej miało wystarczyć mu za odpowiedź, bo nie doczekał się dalszej części wypowiedzi. Zamiast tego został bezceremonialnie podniesiony z podłogi i w wilkołaczym tempie zaniesiony do jedynego pomieszczenia w którym nie był nigdy wcześniej. Derek bardzo ostrożnie ułożył go na materacu. Jeśli w jego wcześniejszym zachowaniu dało się wyczuć pewną nutkę zawahania, najwyraźniej została porzucona przed drzwiami sypialni.

Ręce wilkołaka pewnie przesuwały się po ciele nastolatka, stopniowo odsłaniając coraz więcej jasnej, naznaczonej pieprzykami skóry. Minutę później stosik ubrań zaczął się powiększać o te należące do Dereka. Niecierpliwymi szarpnięciami i nieco drżącymi dłońmi Stiles zdołał zedrzeć z niego koszulkę. Spodnie wraz z bielizną Hale zrzucił z siebie sam.

– Derek – prychnął zirytowany nastolatek, a wilkołak tylko bezczelnie się do niego wyszczerzał. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać się od wywrócenia oczami na to samozadowolenie promieniujące od niego.

– Za długo. – Odpowiedź bardzo w stylu Hale'a. Oszczędna w słowa. Nie wiedział co dokładnie chciał powiedzieć: _"za długo czekałem", "za długo by ci zeszło"._

Gdy niesamowicie sprawne i gorące usta musnęły ponownie jego ciało stwierdził, że właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko małomówności Dereka. A nawet bardzo jej kibicował, jeśli w zamian jego język będzie mu fundował tyle wrażeń.

 

Stiles początkowo był trochę niepewny i nerwowy przez różnice w ich wieku, a co za tym idzie w doświadczeniu. Ten jeden raz zaufał komuś innemu na tyle, żeby ten go poprowadził. Ciało Dereka dziwnie wpasowywało się w niego. Jakby mężczyzna szukał zatracenia czy też schronienia w jego ramionach i to powinno go przerażać. Tylko że on robił dokładnie to samo. Od początku byli całkowicie inni. Jak ogień i woda... On wyszczekany i gadatliwy, a Hale ponury i milczący. Hale był wilkołakiem, silnym, z wyraźnie wyrzeźbioną sylwetką, a Stiles, chociaż niemal dorównywał mu wzrostem, ważył o wiele mniej, a jedyne mięśnie, jakie miał to te, które wyrobił sobie uciekając przed wszystkimi paranormalnymi stworzeniami, jakie ostatnimi czasy dybały na jego marne życie.

Początkowo nieco spinał się na uczucie palców Dereka w sobie, ale ten doskonale potrafi go rozpraszać. Gdy w końcu Hale uniósł się nad nim na przedramionach i uparcie patrzył mu w oczy, jakby chciał upewnić się, że naprawdę tego chce, Stiles mógł odpowiedzieć tylko krótkim skinieniem. Ból przeszył jego ciało i nie zdołał powstrzymać krzyku, który sekundę później stłumił, wbijając zęby w przedramię wilkołaka.

Początkowo Hale bardzo powoli i ostrożnie kołysał biodrami. Dla nastolatka to było niemal za wiele... jego wszystkie zmysły skupiły się na Dereku. Co dziwne, miał wrażenie, że to działało w obie strony, bo starszy co jakiś czas powtarzał jego imię. Obaj zachowywali się tak, jakby świat poza tym pomieszczeniem nie istniał.

Stiles od dawna wiedział, że coś przyciągało go do tego konkretnego wilkołaka. Był jednak pewien, że za dużo ich dzieli. Ba! Sądził, że Hale ledwie go tolerował... Tymczasem prawda najwyraźniej wyglądała nieco inaczej.

Gdy poczuł znajome napięcie w podbrzuszu, mocniej oplótł Dereka nogami i przyciągnął go w dół do pocałunku. Dochodząc, wbił paznokcie w jego ramiona tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie przerwał skórę. Trochę żałował, że te ślady nie zostaną dłużej... Co jeśli on zniknie z myśli Dereka równie szybko?

Najwyraźniej wilkołak również był blisko, bo zaledwie kilka mocnych pchnięć wystarczyło, żeby wszystkie jego mięśnie napięły się, a niski warkot opuścił jego usta. Oczy błysnęły błękitem na kilka sekund i Stiles przez sekundę czuł jego zęby na szyii. Jednak nawet nie zarysował delikatnej skóry.

Kilka minut zajeło im wrócenie do pelnej świadomości. A nawet wtedy żaden z nich nie miał ochoty ruszać się więcej niż to absoutnie konieczne.

– Stiles, ja... nie chcę, żebyć myślał...

– Cicho – sapnął Stiles i krótko go pocałował. Nie chciał słyszeć, że to nic nie znaczyło. Nawet jeśli tak rzeczywiście było lepiej dla Dereka, bo przecież nie ma dla nich szczęśliwego zakończenia.

 

_Inne serca w nich biją i sam dotyk to za mało, żeby to mogło się udać._

 

Ukradli dla siebie tyle szczęścia, ile zdołali. Dla Stilinskiego przez długi czas będzie to jedno z najczęściej przywoływanych wspomnień. Kto wie, może Derek też czasem wróci do niego pamięcią. Z tą myślą i niewielkim, leniwym uśmiechem zasnął. Pierwszy raz od dawna nie miał z tym problemu i nie dręczyły go żadne koszmary...

_Może Derek był jego lekarstwem na bezsenność?_ \- ta perspektywa była na tyle kusząca, że przez kilka minut rozważał rezygnację z wyjazdu. Jednak ten jeden raz nie chciał myśleć tylko o sobie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później o nim zapomną i może zrozumieją dlaczego musiał to zrobić.

 

A gdy rano wyplątał się z gorących ramion wilkołaka, pozwolił sobie tylko raz obejrzeć się za siebie.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, że od jakiegoś czasu jestem w tobie zakochany – szepnął jeszcze, bo naprawdę potrzebował choć raz przyznać to na głos.

 

 

Potem przystąpił do realizacji swojego planu.

Następnego dnia o tej samej porze był już w Sacramento, a wieczorem miał samolot do Los Angeles.

_Stiles Stilinski przestał istnieć... Czas powitać Matta Smitha._


End file.
